


comes the morn

by AceMoppet



Series: Mr. Detective, Mr. Author [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dry Humping, Fluff, M/M, Never forget to turn off the stove, They’re v in love, married victuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 12:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceMoppet/pseuds/AceMoppet
Summary: “Good morning,” Yuuri gasps as Victor bites his way down his neck.“Mm,” Victor hums, pressing a stinging kiss to Yuuri’s pulse that makes him groan, “good morning.”





	comes the morn

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! So this is meant to take place after the cutaway in chapter 1 of The Runaway Artist, but you can read it without reading that. This is my first ever smut fic! 
> 
> Lastly; if you’re reading the main story, The Runaway Artist, this fic isn’t required to read that story. This is purely a cutaway from Chapter 1, and also just a way for me to try out a new type of writing.
> 
> Edit: lmao I have 69 kudos

Yuuri walks as quietly as he can, trying to catch Victor’s attention. And then, right when he’s behind Victor, he reaches out to snatch him into his arms-

 

And laughs when Victor yelps and stiffens. “Yuuuuri,” his husband whines, “I could’ve dropped the eggs!”

 

Yuuri chuckles and kisses Victor’s nape. “Mm, but you didn’t.”

 

Yuuri’s smile widens when he hears Victor huff lovingly. “Yeah, no thanks to you,” he grumbles, but there’s a hint of laughter in his voice.

 

“Mmmmm, I’m sorry,” Yuuri says, kissing up Victor’s neck, delighting in his soft shivers. “Can you ever forgive me?”

 

“P-perhaps.” Victor says, breathy and bothered. “If you go sit down, maybe.”

 

“But what if I don’t want to?” Yuuri whispers into Victor’s ear right before he takes the lobe between his teeth and ever-so-gently bites down.

 

“Shit!” Victor pushes him away and quickly turns off the stove before tugging him back into a kiss so fierce Yuuri loses all feeling in his legs. He wobbles, about to fall, before Victor heaves him onto the counter and pulls him back in for a make-out session.

 

“Good morning,” Yuuri gasps as Victor bites his way down his neck.

 

“Mm,” Victor hums, pressing a stinging kiss to Yuuri’s pulse that makes him groan, “good morning.”

 

“Ah!” Yuuri opens his legs farther, moaning as Victor steps in immediately to press so sweetly against him. His hands fumble with the hem of Victor’s shirt as he tries to pull it up. “Off, off, off-”

 

Victor pulls back with a smack and flings his shirt off before tearing Yuuri’s off as well. They come back together, gasping as skin meets warm skin, craving more, more,  _ more. _

 

They grind against each other, moaning at the blessed friction. Victor drags his thumbnail down the length of Yuuri’s spine, smirking as it makes Yuuri writhe and mewl. “Ugh, Victor,” he pants.

 

“Yes Yuuri?” And  _ God,  _ he sounds so fucking smug that Yuuri has to- has to-

 

Yuuri groans and drags his nails up to Victor’s hair, only to tug it back to expose the soft, vulnerable line of his throat. Victor’s breath hitches as the tables turn on him, and when Yuuri attacks the spot right under his jaw with a bite, he can’t help but moan, helpless as he’s caught under Yuuri’s teeth. 

 

“Oh Vitenka,” Yuuri sighs, scratching gently at Victor’s sensitive nape. The nickname and the scratches drive pitiful, scraping whines out of Victor’s throat, making him desperately press into Yuuri. Their lengths bump and rock against each other’s; even through the cloth of their pajamas, the friction is heavenly. It’s intoxicating, taking away their senses, their breath, their minds until all they can do is keep rocking against each other, pleas falling from their lips as they beg the other  _ don’t stop don’t stop don’t stop- _

 

A gasp, a moan, and they come together, clutching at each other as they jump over the cliff, biting into shoulders and scratching at backs and tugging at hair as their bodies become too small to contain the pure sensation of falling apart.

 

Slowly, their rocking stops. And there they stand in the light of day, sweaty and disheveled, mottled with kisses and bites, scratched up beyond repair. Their foreheads touch as they pant together, breath mingling in the sunlit sweetness of their proximity. And it’s not enough. So they kiss and touch and touch and kiss, hands sliding over bare shoulders to cup at soft cheeks and beating, bursting hearts. 

 

“We should go change, eat breakfast,” Victor whispers as they pull apart at one point, nose brushing against Yuuri’s.

 

Yuuri hums, content. “In a minute,” he says, pulling Victor back in for another sweet kiss.


End file.
